illuminations_skywalker_city_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Skywalker City/Soundtrack
This is the soundtrack for Skywalker City, a film released by Illumination, distributed by Universal Pictures, and directed by Peyton Reed. The songs feature vocal performances by the film's ensemble cast. Tracks Original Motion Picture Soundtrack File:Ashes|Ashes File:Prologue|Prologue File:Skywalker City Day|Skywalker City Day File:BFF|BFF File:When the Going Gets Tough|When the Going Gets Tough File:Just a Simple Person|Just a Simple Person File:Daddy Knows Best|Daddy Knows Best File:Hero is My Middle Name|Hero is My Middle Name File:Super Sea Star Savior|Super Sea Star Savior File:I Guess I Miss You|I Guess I Miss You File:I'm Not a Loser|I'm Not a Loser File:Best Day Ever|Best Day Ever File:A Million Dreams|A Million Dreams File:A Million Dreams (Reprise)|A Million Dreams (Reprise) File:Rewrite The Stars|Rewrite The Stars File:From Now On|From Now On File:What Matters Most|What Matters Most File:Shooting Star|Shooting Star File:Shine Supernova|Shine Supernova File:That's What You Do For A Friend|That's What You Do For A Friend File:The Right Side|The Right Side File:Wherever You Are|Wherever You Are File:If It Says So|If It Says So File:Rise Above|Rise Above File:If The World Should End|If The World Should End File:Rise Above (Reprise)|Rise Above (Reprise) File:The Caucus Race|The Caucus Race File:Revolting Citizens|Revolting Citizens File:My Heart Will Go On|My Heart Will Go On File:If I Wasn't So Small|If I Wasn't So Small File:The More I Look Inside|The More I Look Inside File:Comforting to Know|Comforting to Know File:Love Is an Open Door|Love Is an Open Door File:You Got to Share, You Got to Care|You Got to Share, You Got to Care File:Hearts as Strong as Horses|Hearts as Strong as Horses File:We’ll Make Our Mark|We’ll Make Our Mark File:I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away|I Can't Let You Throw Yourself Away File:Paper Flowers Bloom|Paper Flowers Bloom File:Ordinary|Ordinary File:Christensens in Glory|Christensens in Glory File:SPIRIT|SPIRIT File:Never Too Late|Never Too Late File:I've Gotta Crow|I've Gotta Crow File:Can Somebody Tell Me Who I Am|Can Somebody Tell Me Who I Am File:Only a Minute|Only a Minute File:Remember Your Mother|Remember Your Mother File:Home|Home File:Watch Me|Watch Me File:Freedom|Freedom File:Show You Love|Show You Love File:Music is Magic|Music is Magic File:With a Few Good Friends|With a Few Good Friends Original Motion Picture Score File:Thor Ragnarok File:The Avengers File:Travel Delays File:No More Surprises File:Help Arrives File:Even for You File:The End Game File:Infinity War File:End Credits File:Totally Fine File:Arrival File:Where Are They? File:Becoming Whole Again File:I Figured It Out File:Portals File:The Real Hero File:Main on End File:"I Love It When A Plan Comes Together" Original "The A-Team (Theme)" File:Arty On The "Inside" File:"Get Me Out Of This" File:Eine Kleine Nachtmusik by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart File:Flight of the Bumblebee by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov File:The Beautiful Blue Danube by Johann Strauss, Jr. File:Swan Lake Suite by Peter Ilyitch Tchaikovsky File:Carmen Suite by Georges Bizet File:Largo (from Symphony No. 9 in E minor) by Antonin Dvorak File:In the Hall of the Mountain King (from Peer Gynt Suite No. 1) by Edvard Grieg File:Brandenburg Concerto No. 5 in D major by Johann Sebastian Bach File:Fur Elise by Ludwig van Beethoven File:Spring (from The Four Seasons) by Antonio Vivaldi File:Hungarian Dance No. 5 by Johannes Brahms File:Minuet and Badinerie (from Orchestral Suite No. 2 in B minor) by Johann Sebastian Bach File:Rondo (Horn Concerto No. 2 in E Major) by Wolfgang Amedeus Mozart File:Symphony No. 5 by Ludwig van Beethoven File:Eine kleine Nachtmusik, K.525 - II. Romance Andante File:1812 Overture (Finale) File:Symphony No. 9 "Choral" (Finale) File:General Mayhem File:Lucy Fights Mayhem File:Introducing The Wedding Party File:The Fight Continues File:Rex Vanishes File:Thor The Dark World Theme Song File:Grandmaster's Chambers File:Go